The invention relates to apparatus for use in applying spinal traction to a patient suffering from back problems and the like. It is an object of the invention to provide traction-applying apparatus of a readily portable nature which can be used on any convenient support surface. such as a bed, or on a bedroom floor, or the like.
A further object of the invention is to provide traction-applying apparatus in which the user him or herself applies the traction force.
Still another object of the invention is to apply traction-applying apparatus which includes means for applying a measured traction force.